


Just One Thing After Another

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has suffered, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing After Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes (LJ) July writing prompt #19: whump, whump, whump.
> 
> Warning for swearing, because John Watson is not happy.

John Watson groaned and opened his eyes. He saw the friendly brown eyes of Greg Lestrade looking back.

“Hi, how are you feeling?”

“I ache all over. I feel like I’ve fallen downstairs.”

“Err, what do you remember?”

“Baker Street. I fell down the stairs there. It was an experiment. Sherlock had left a roller skate at the top and when I went down to answer the door I stepped on it, because the fucking idiot hadn’t thought to warn me. But that doesn’t explain why I’m here.”

John looked round at the bedroom that was becoming increasingly familiar to him.

“Correct. What else can you remember?” Greg asked.

“The fact that I’m in your bed and not my own indicates that something else happened. Oh God, it’s coming back to me. Following my fall, Sherlock had to answer the door himself. He walked past me as I lay moaning and groaning and seeing if I’d broken any bones, muttered something about ‘must you be so careless, John’ and opened the front door. I stayed where I was, hoping that our visitor might take pity on me on the way up and give me a hand. Only nobody came up. After a few minutes I realised that Sherlock must have gone out, but unexpectedly – no coat – so I struggled up and went to see if there was any sign of him. There wasn’t, of course, but one of his homeless network sidled up and told me Sherlock had gone in a taxi with two large men to an address in Pimlico. I hailed a cab - bugger, I knew I should have been suspicious when one appeared so quickly - and gave the address. By the time I realised it was going in the wrong direction it was too late to do anything. I vaguely remember someone else getting in the cab, but chloroform remains remarkably effective.”

John shook his head at the memory.

“So far so good,” Greg said. “Is that it?”

“Of course not,” John sighed. “When I came to I was in a small room, but it’s okay because Sherlock bloody Holmes has a plan to escape. The plan involved me moaning and groaning to attract our captors attention – believe me, that bit was easy – and as they came in, Sherlock shot out, apparently expecting me to follow, but failing to take into account that I was still suffering the after effects of the chloroform, plus the full attention of the two thugs. One of them hit me – I couldn’t tell you which one – and I presume I collapsed into the heap that your colleagues found me in later. Have I missed anything out?”

“No, that’s all that I’m aware of. Just a normal day in the life of Dr John H Watson.”

Greg grinned and John thought of throwing a pillow at him, but the effort was too much.

“I presume Sherlock did get away?”

“After a fashion. One of your captors caught up with him and he ended up in the Thames with a broken collarbone.”

“Shit. I suppose I’d better get back to care for him.”

“Not so fast. You need to recover properly first. He’s with Mycroft. We tried to take him back to Baker Street, but were met by Mrs Hudson brandishing the roller skate and declaring that Sherlock was not allowed back until you were fully recovered. When he attempted to protest, she announced that it would be over her dead body and no Sherlock, don’t get any ideas. Since she had a roll of black bags in her other hand and a cleaning gleam in her eye I suggest you stay here for the next few days. I’m sure I can find ways to entertain you if you start to get bored.”


End file.
